Us against the Games
by SagaChronicles
Summary: When Santana, a girl from District 11, is reaped for the 30th Hunger Games, she makes an unlikely alliance with Brittany, the girl from 5, but as the games continue Santana starts to grow feelings for Brittany. Feelings that the Capitol would NOT approve of...
1. Chapter 1

"Stay focused Santana, you can win this. Don't build a relationship with anyone that you can't break. You have to win."

These were the last words my mother said to me. I have promised not to disobey her. I stand here on the platform as the voice counts down, " 30..29..28,"

To my left is Quinn, the angry and fierce blonde form District One, to my right is Brittany, the quiet, simple minded girl from District Five. I am anxious for her, she seemed so nice in the training centre, yet it does not look likely that she could win a struggle against someone as powerful as my fellow district member, Sam.

Focus, Santana, focus. I clear my and listen. "5..4..3..2..1." And there it is, the starting canon. I dive off the canon and head straight for the cornucopia. I have been warned not to, nut I'm not scared. I can take them.

I dodge a knife that's thrown at me by Rachel from 2, I growl at her and make a mental note to get her back for that later. I see a gleaming set of a bow and arrows calling my name at the cornucopia. I run it for and grab it. I hear canons booming around me.

I feel confident now, I can defend myself. I sprint into the woods before the bloodbath begins. I'm impressed with myself, I got out of there within minutes and I didn't even have to kill anyone! I need to familiarize myself with these woods if I want to survive. Luckily there's plenty of trees in District 11, if I climb them I might get a view of the whole arena.

I quickly climb up the nearest and tallest tree to me. It looks safe enough to sleep in tonight. From up here, I get a glimpse off the bloodbath near the cornucopia, several bloodied corpses lie around the grass, turning the soil red. It seems to be dying down. I can see Quinn, Rachel and their fellow district members Blaine and Puck still standing. Obviously they have made an alliance, for now. I hope I'm still alive to see them all turning against each other.

I watch them leave and enter the woods. I hide in my tree. I can no longer see them but I can hear them below.

I hear them laugh and congratulate each other on their kills. "I think we must have gotten at least eight." Quinn says.

"Did you see her face? She was just like, Don't kill me!" Rachel jeers. I wonder who is dead and who is still alive. Suddenly I hear somebody running through the forest. Obviously some idiot who was never told to stay away from the Careers.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaine's harsh voice asks with a sneer. I am so glad I don't have to see this, it's not going to be pretty.

"Get off me," the terrified voice replies. I realise it's Sam. I hear him struggle but it's ended with a snap. He's dead. I open my mouth to scream but a cold hand is pressed to my mouth to keep me quiet. I close my eyes, is it one of the Careers? I didn't think I would die this early. I slowly turn around to see Brittany place a finger to my lips. Maybe I was safer on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I listen as the Careers leave. Brittany reaches for something behind her back. I immediately grab for my bow and arrows. She holds out a water canister she must have gotten from the Cornucopia. I hadn't even seen her there. She must be a much smarter than I thought.. I take it slowly from her. "Thanks," I whisper. She's not trying to kill me,yet.

I hear a hovering sound and we watch as Sam is lifted from the ground. I feel like I should have protected him for a while. My mentor is not going to be happy. Almost half of the tributes are already dead, but I'm not going to let Sam's death affect me. I promised my mother that I would win this and come home and I'm going to do all I can to keep that promise.

"I'm sorry," Brittany says sympathisingly.

"It's ok," I reply. "Why are you doing this? Not killing me, I mean."

"Well, I don't want to kill anyone and now that both of our other district members are dead, I thought you might like someone to help you, for a while at least."

I hate it when people as nice as Brittany end up in the Games. I suppose I can stay here for a while, she can't be too much of a threat. But I've never really heard of District 5 and a District 11 tributes helping each other out.

"How did you get out of the Cornucopia so fast?" I ask and sit down beside her, finally at ease.

She shrugs. "I just ran, but I got water and a bit of food so it should help us. My district partner Nick died in the Cornucopia, I think. I didn't see it but I saw Rachel run towards him with an axe. Those careers are scary."

I nod. "They'll eventually have to turn on each other. It's always best to stay away from them."

"We should be safe up here, I can see them setting up camp near the lake side," Brittany replies and hands me some bread.

"You should save this for yourself you know," I tell her.

"I'd prefer to share it with you, I'd like us to be allies," she tells me and looks up at me with a hopeful smile. "I have plenty of stuff we need to survive, rope, food, knives, medicine. And I know a lot about electricity and power if we need it."

My mother told me not to make allies, but Brittany is so gentle and innocent that I would feel guilty refusing the offer. I can almost hear Mama screaming at me for disobeying her.

I put my hand out. "Allies."


	3. Chapter 3

We stay up in the tree all day, getting to know little pieces of information about each other. Brittany tells me about her parents' distraught when she was reaped, she being their only child. She tells me she knew Nick her whole life and it was devastating to see him get reaped.

Fortunately, I didn't have the same relationship with Sam so I didn't really care about keeping him alive. I never really had time for boys in school. While my friends had boyfriends, I worried more about education. I always feared I would be reaped and I wanted to be prepared.

We discuss our experience so far. "I got to know Kurt from District 12 in the training centre," Brittany tells me. "He was nice."

Fortunately for her, she didn't choose him as an ally. Kurt, like most District 12 tributes, looks weak; it will surprise me if he lasts through today. The Careers will make meat of him.

Brittany tells me that she likes to dance and sing. We have the singing bit in common, but I don't sing in front of people. Music relaxes me in times of stress.

The anthem plays that night. We look up at the sky. Twelve had died in total ,Sam, Nick, both from 3, David and Lauren from 9,who looked pretty strong, Matt and Sunshine from 8, the pair from 10, the boy from 7 and the girl from 4, a Career down already. That's unusual.

"Who's left?" I ask Brittany, she seems to have memorized every name.

"Us, Rachel, Quinn, Blaine, Puck, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Rory and Kurt," she replies.

I'm really surprised, how can somebody like Sam be dead when Kurt is still alive? Maybe he's made a smart alliance with somebody.

Once the anthem ends and the screen disappears, Brittany begins to sing softly to herself. Her voice is soft and sweet. It relaxes me and makes me feel warm inside. No voice has ever made me feel this way. It doesn't seem right. My body is tingling all over.

"Sorry I like to sing before I sleep, is it bothering you?" Brittany asks, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I smile and shake my head. "No, it's nice, I'm going to keep watch for the night," I reply.

"Thanks Santana, I'm glad to have you as an ally," she smiles sleepily and within minutes, she is asleep.

Her face looks peaceful and relaxed when she sleeps. I realise how pretty she looks. She smiles in her sleep, it makes my heart warm.

Wait this isn't right, I tell myself and then I realise what's happening.

I'm falling in love with Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS.**

This can't be right. Maybe I'm just confused. But my heart tells me I'm not. I've never felt this way about someone. I know I have to hide these feelings. The Game Makers hates when two tributes get into a relationship, especially a same sex relationship. We live in such a homophobic world.

During the 17th games, two male tributes fell in love. They were both blown to pieces. I don't want that to happen to Brittany. I realise that I'd prefer to lose than see her die.

Maybe it's better if Brittany doesn't feel the same way about me, it would get us both in great danger. I should keep my feelings a secret to protect her, but I don't know how long I can do that for.

When Brittany wakes up, I go hunting for food, I want to get away for a while so I don't say anything stupid that the whole world will hear. I'm angry with myself for picking this time and this person to fall in love. It just wasn't meant to be, only one of us can win and if I tell her how I feel we will both be killed.

My mother had shown me how to fish in District 5 while my father was busy making a living for us. I run down to the lake side. And then I stop when I see them glaring at me. All four of them.

Quinn smiles, "And they said it would be hard to catch this one."

How could I be so stupid? I have been so busy trying to get away from Brittany, I forgot about the Careers.

I turn to run but there's no use. All four of them have their weapons, my bow and arrows won't even make an impact.

"Why don't you stand and fight Santana?" Rachel asks. She has her axe in her hand. I wonder which one of them will be my killer. Rachel, Quinn, Puck or Blaine? Or will they all have apart in my death.

Quinn shoots an arrow at me, I quickly dodge and shoot one back but miss. Suddenly I hear a shout from Puck. I immediately turn to see an arrow lodged in his shoulder.

"Run," a voice hisses from above me. I immediately obey and turn and run far away from the lakeside.

Brittany jumps down from a tree and lands beside me.

"Santana, what were you doing?" She asks with a concerned voice.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Brittany, you saved my life," I tell her, looking into her deep blue eyes. My heart starts to beat faster.

She smiles at me. I so badly want to kiss her. I remember that the whole world could be watching us right now. I wonder what my family would think if they knew I wa sin love with another girl. I may never find out.

We hunt together for the rest of the day. We gather berries and I shoot down two birds. We hear canons fire but we don't see anybody.

At the end of the day we learn that Mercedes, Rory and Sugar have all been killed. So small and weak Kurt lives another day. And so do we.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days pass and nobody dies. Unfortunately, the only water we have is the rain water, seeing as the lake is still occupied by the four Careers. There are nine of us left. My feelings for Brittany are growing stronger but I have decided that it's better for her if I keep them a secret. It's bad enough that the Capitol have created these games, I don't want to put her in anymore danger.

We are sitting in our tree when Brittany turns to me and smiles. "They're moving from the lakeside. We can get food and water."

I'm surprised that the Careers would leave the lakeside. They always try to block other tribute's food supply, I'm thinking it's a trap but Brittany has already scrambled down the tree with the water canister. I have no choice but to follow.

I run down to the lakeside where Brittany is happily filling up the canister.

"Brittany," I whisper. "Don't run off like that."

"I'm fine Santana, its safe down here." She says as a shooting arrow lands beside her. We're being ambushed.

"Hope you don't mind but we got bored," Rachel's sly voice says. We turn around and see the four of them appear from behind some trees.

"Seeing as everybody seems to be hiding, we thought we might be able to lure you two out of the trees." Quinn smirks.

"Brittany run!" I shout. She drops the water and we run. They are chasing behind us, I am determined not to stop until we are safe. Rachel and Blaine disappear; I think I saw Kurt emerge from the bushes.

Quinn and Puck are still on our tails. Brittany falls to the ground with a thump.

"My wrist," she cries. "Santana, go on without me."

"No!" I protest. I try to pick her up but I can't. It's false hope.

Puck and Quinn stop with a smile and begin to circle us, like vultures.

"I'll take 11, you take 5," Quinn orders. She seems to be in charge of their group of allies. She seems to be the strongest.

"Make her feel pain, my shoulder still hurts," Puck tells her. I watch in terror as he walks towards Brittany with his dagger.

Quinn smiles as she steps towards me and pins my sleeve to a tree with her knife.

"You picked a pretty bad ally and now you're decision has cost you your life," she whispers. "And to think you were one of the favourites to win this competition, that 10 doesn't seem to be helping you now, does it?"

Quinn got a nine in the training centre, the highest of the Careers. They were surprised when the small, quiet girl from District 11 managed to score a ten. I even surprised myself. I had made myself their biggest target. No wonder they wanted to ambush us.

"Where to start?" Quinn smiles evilly but she is the least of my worries. I try to look past her to see what Puck is doing to Brittany, I can hear her crying nervously.

"Stop! Please don't kill me," she wails. My heart is breaking. I can't listen to it anymore.

"Stop moving! You'll make it easier for both of us," Quinn snaps. Anger and tension builds up inside me. I slash her face with my nails, she wasn't expecting it. It gives me time to grab the knife from my sleeve.

I run viciously towards Puck who is crouched over Brittany, holding a knife. Brittany is still wailing.

The knife I'm clutching suddenly starts to burn in my hand. I raise it and stick it in Puck's neck. He falls to the ground and a canon booms. He's dead. I have blood on my hands.

Quinn is groaning on the ground, clutching her face.

"Brittany, we have to go," I say. I know I have a chance to kill Quinn now but I can see Blaine and Rachel coming towards us. There's no chance we can both escape if they catch up. I never heard a canon, they must have missed Kurt.I grab Brittany and we run.

We keep running until we're safe, I climb up the tree and pull Brittany up. She wraps her arms around me.

"You saved me," She says."You're amazing." I hug her back and secretly start to hope that she might love me back.


	6. Chapter 6

We stay together for the next two days, I realise that the best time to tell Brittany my feelings is when the anthem is playing. The Capitol can't hear us then, but each night I get too nervous and end up not telling her.

The first night, no tribute is shown on the screen. The next, it's Tina's. We're down to seven. I realise that our families at home have already been interviewed. Mama told me she would be incredibly proud if I could get to this stage, but I'm sure she's not very proud now seein disobeyed her and made an alliance. Now it gets vicious, the Careers are going to start tracking us down.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" Brittany sighs. "The end."

I nod. I know she's not talking about the end of the games, but the end of our alliance.

"What if it comes down to us Santana?" She whispers. "I don't want to kill you."

I hate thinking about, but I fear that it will happen. I will sacrifice myself, but I won't tell Brittany that yet.

I am sure that the Career's are tracking us first, seeing as they want me dead. I don't know how much longer we can stay up here for.

A canon confirms that they are on the move. Who was it? Kurt, Mike, maybe they've started to turn on each other. There's only six left and soon there will be no point in running and hiding from them, we will have to fight.

"Brittany, I think we need to move," I turn to her. She looks worried. I smile at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, nothing's going to harm you."

"You seem so sure," Brittany replies. I am.

I insist on climbing down the tree first and then catch our belongings.

"Brittany, you go find a tree down by the lakeside, I'll go find food," I tell her, grabbing my bow and arrows. She will be safe down there. The Careers won't return there for a while.

"Santana," she calls. I turn around to face her. "Please be careful."

I smile and nod and walk deeper into the woods. I can't hear anything, hopefully the Careers are hunting down Kurt or Mike, whichever of them is still alive.

I continue walking through the woods. I hope Brittany is ok, if they touch her they will be sorry. I know where to find berries, we collected some a few days ago. There's a bush not too far way where I can get dozens, enough to last two days.

I can see the bushes in the distance but I also see somebody's belongings. Somebody has set up camp there but it looks like they're not home. I quickly run towards the bushes but a shouting in the distance forces me to hide behind a cluster of nearby trees a si hear something land on the ground with a thump.

"Kill him," the unmistakeable voice of Quinn shouts.

I peek from behind the trees to see the three remaining Careers standing around Kurt who has fallen to the ground. Blaine stands over him while the two girls stand slightly behind. I wonder why Blaine hasn't just killed him already.

"What are you waiting for?" Quinn demands. "He's right in front of you!"

"Come on, he's just a kid, let him go, shouldn't we be tracking Santana?" Blaine replies. I'm really confused, since when does a Career let somebody go?

"I'll do it myself," Quinn growls and grabs a knife from Rachel. I close my eyes. I hear Kurt squeal and the sound of Quinn stabbing him. A canon booms, heralding his death.

"No!" Blaine wails. I open my eyes. Why is he crying?

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks angrily. Blaine falls to his knees beside Kurt's dead body.

"I love you Kurt, I'm sorry, I never got to tell him how I felt."

My mouth falls open, I can see Quinn and Rachel have the same expression on their faces. They slowly back away. I can't believe it. I am surprised that the Capitol hasn't taken any action yet.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's lifeless hand. Then the ground explodes underneath him.


	7. Chapter 7

The air around me fills with smoke and is unbreathable. I have to get out of here. I run away and I begin to cry. I cry for Kurt, I cry for Blaine, I cry for Brittany.

This is what could happen if the Capitol found out about my feelings for Brittany, but I don't want to be like Blaine, who never got the chance to express his feelings. I want to scream at the Capitol. What's so wrong with falling in love with a tribute? We're all going to die anyway.

I guess Blaine had been keeping Kurt alive. Now there are four of us left, two Careers and two of us. This means the end is near. We will be returning to the Cornucopia soon. It could be my last day with Brittany. I decide that it can't wait any longer, I am going to tell her how I feel tonight, when the anthem plays.

I head back to the lakeside and search for Brittany. "Up here," she tells me and reaches down her hand to help me up.

"Santana what happened?" She asks. "What happened? I heard two canons."

"It was Kurt and Blaine," I sniff. "They're both dead. Quinn killed Kurt Blaine loved him. And then the Game Makers blew him up"

"No way!" Brittany replies. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tightly. "I'm sorry you had to see it."

I can see she wants to say something more, maybe she wants to complain about the Capitol but we can't without getting killed on the spot.

"So I guess we have to split up soon," Brittany mutters. I nod tearfully.

"Let's just leave it until tomorrow, spend one more night as allies."I suggest.

"Santana, thanks for everything, if I hadn't met you I'd probably be dead," she tells me."If it comes down to us, I forgive you if you kill me."

I can't believe this could be end. I have to tell her how I feel. The night can't come fast enough.

"You should sleep Santana, you've been on watch nearly every night and tomorrow, we no longer have each other to rely on."

I nod gratefully and before I know it, I'm asleep.

When I wake up, the anthem is starting to play. I'm annoyed with myself, I have to tell her now and I had no time to prepare.

Brittany is staring up at the sky beside me, she notices me move and smiles at me. "Hey Santana."

"Brittany, I need to tell you something," I whisper. I take a deep breath, this is it.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Brittany, I,I," I start to stammer. No Santana, you can do this. "Brittany, I'm really glad I got to be your ally. The truth is, I love you."

Her eyes widen. I bite my lip and try to figure out her expression.

"Really?" She asks. I nod and hang my head. I feel like running.

"Santana, I love you too, more than I've ever loved any boy." She replies, resting her hand on mine. Before we can say anymore, the anthem ends. We smile at each other, we can do nothing else.

"I don't want tomorrow to come," I whisper.

"Me neither," Brittany replies and rests her head on my shoulder. I am immediately anxious, but nothing happens. Maybe the Game Makers can just see how tired we are.

I wait until she is peaceful in her dreams until I let myself go to sleep. I need to know she's safe. I'm dreading having to say goodbye in the morning. I don't know how I'm going to do it.

But when I wake, she has already left.


	8. Chapter 8

Why has she left without saying goodbye? Was she just saying that she loved me? I am confused and a part of me feels like its missing. Maybe it' was for the best that we didn't have to do that whole goodbye scene but I'm scared for her. I need to know she's safe.

I grab my things, I guess I should move. Maybe it's safer if I don't run into Brittany again. There is a sudden loud scream that fills the whole arena. It's Brittany's voice. I climb up the top branches of the tree. I see her, she's near the Cornucopia. The two Careers are surrounding her.

I have to get down there. I grab my bow and arrow and run, faster than I've ever run before. I start to slow down as I approach them. I hide before they can see me.

"Tell us where she is Blondie," Rachel says. "Or we will cut you again!"

"Never, Santana is going to kill you both," Brittany replies. I can hear a whimper in her voice. She has been hurt.

"No she's not," Quinn says. "We're going to use you to trap her and then we're going to kill you both. We flipped for it. Fortunately for me, I get Santana. Now all we have to decide is who dies first while the other watches. Rachel make her scream again. Santana's not going to ignore it a second time."

I'm not going to let that happen. I fire a bow at Quinn's arm. "Leave her alone," I scream, emerging from the bushes.

"That as easier than we thought," Quinn says, ripping the arrow out of her arm. She has three long scars on her face from where I scratched her. She grabs me around the throat with her arm."We were getting tired so we decided that these games are going to end today. Rachel, you can have the honours, kill her, but make it quick, I simply cannot wait to kill this one."

I hate how the Careers talk about us like we're flies. I push Quinn off me, onto the ground, as Rachel raises her axe.

"No!"I scream and shoot an arrow straight through her neck. She dies immediately, but I'm too late, Rachel had already dropped her axe in Brittany's side. She starts to cough blood as a canon booms for Rachel.

"No," I cry, dropping to her side.

"Santana, she's behind you, kill her." Brittany mumbles. Tears are spilling from her eyes. Her breathing is getting louder and stronger. She has only minutes left.

I shake my head. I don't see a purpose in living now. "No, I'm staying with you. I love you Brittany. Do you hear that I love Brittany?" I shout to the world. She smiles at me as I grab her hand.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You too? You make it too easy. You should have killed me when you had the chance. Say hello to the new victor, Lovebirds."

Brittany's eyes close as Quinn raises her knife. Her canon booms. My heart is dead before Quinn even plunges her knife through it. I take one last look at Brittany and I close my eyes, smiling.

**A/N : Thanks for reading Thanks to everyone for following, favouritng, reviewing and private messaging me.**


End file.
